


Harbor Lights

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Favors, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy and Arin call on Dan the Incubus again - but the favor they ask for has nothing to do with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> A work based on Theseus' [Incubi Dan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607139) universe, which includes the fics Make It Interesting, Unexpected and Roller Coasters.

Dan blinked as he found himself in the Hanson/Berhow living room again. He smirked when he saw Arin and Suzy sitting there waiting for him, arms crossed over their chests, satisfied that their conjuring had worked for once. 

“So why have you summoned me to this realm this time, mortals? Are you horny?” He grinned. “Please tell me you’re horny, I’m about a quart low on pleasure and…”

“This isn’t about us,” Suzy said directly. So directly that Dan paused, blinking and tilting his head at her. 

“So who’s it about? Do you need revenge? ‘Cause frankly I don’t do the vengeance demon things, but I can recommend a couple of guys to you…”

“No,” Suzy said. 

“We’ve summoned you to ask for a favor, Dan,” Arin said. “It’s a friend of Suzy’s. She’s in a really bad place mentally. We know you’re good at the whole absorbing pain thing. So we thought we’d ask if you could help.”

“Huh,” Dan muttered. “So you want me to slather her with some sexual healing?”

Suzy’s nose wrinkled up. “Yeah, that,” Arin said.

“Okay,” he said thoughtfully. “So one of your friends needs to be banged back to life. What’s her sitch?”

“She was widowed. Her husband died recently and she’s kind of broken up. As in doesn’t-leave-the-house-and-just-hangs out with her birds broken up.”

“Wait, with her birds?”Dan said.

“Yeah, you don’t have an issue with birds, do you?” Arin asked.

“No!” Dan squeaked, his eyes darting in his head. “Just…think of where she is right now. That’ll point me in the right direction.”

“Shouldn’t we call ahead?” asked Suzy.

“That would ruin the element of surprise,” Dan said, as he slowly faded from view and disappeared altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was instantly greeted by the scent of drying paint. 

He wrinkled his nose, eyes flickering as they tried to reacclimatize themselves to the rather much darker world inside of the…apartment? Dormitory? Where the heaven had Arin and Suzy sent him?

A fog horn blasted and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He calmed himself, took a deep and steadying breath.

Hmm. Lighthouse.

It took him a moment to realize what surrounded him – the disarray of the apartment, the dirty dishes and haphazardly thrown clothing. He crept about the place carefully; uncaring of the niceties of human emotions though he tended to be, he still didn’t want to be unsuccessfully banished back to where he’d come from. So his feet were nimble about the detritus lying around as they looked for a sign of human life.

He hummed through his nose. Under the pile of crap it was a nice looking apartment. Very modern. Why it was in such a state of disrepair he couldn’t guess. He wondered what sort of mess he’d stumbled into.

That was when a beam of light filled the room.

He hissed at it, recoiling, his tail slapping hard against the chair behind him. Then the room was flooded with pure yellow light, and he stopped, standing up, tall and erect. 

On the other side of the beam was a small woman in a large sweater, wearing glasses, her pale hair slightly askew. She was clad in star-spangled tights and slouchy socks; even in her stocking feet there was a sense of dignity and purpose to her. Then he saw the gleam of a kitchen knife in her right hand. 

“Get the hell out of my house,” she said, swaying slightly on her feet.

“Easy now,” he said. “I come in peace.” He held out both hands, supplicating desperately. She glared at him through her smeared lenses, and Dan actually felt a thrill of fear. He was a thousand years old; he’d been with countless beings during his time in immortality. But this girl – this short thing – yes. He believed she could kill him without a second’s hesitation if she had to. “Arin and Suzy sent me.”

He watched her features change, go reflective, considering something he didn’t understand.

Almost numb.

“Of course they did,” she said. “They told me, y’know. About you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Naughty. I told them to keep me a big secret.” He sat down on the couch and winced as his butt hit something cold and slimy. He pulled a piece of pizza free from beneath his butt and tossed it away. She looked abashed.

“If I topped the heck out of a demon I’d be telling my Aunt Fanny,” said the girl. He shrugged, his curls bouncing behind his shoulder with the gesture. “I know why they did this, and I wish they hadn’t.”

“Why?” Danny asked. 

“Because I’m not looking for any help. I don’t want my pain to be eaten up,” she said. “I have the right to mourn in my own time for what I’ve been through.”

“Slight problem,” Dan said. “I have no idea what it is you HAVE been through,” he admitted.

She started picking up the detritus, throwing it away into the kitchen basket. Dan watched her with detached curiosity, until he heard her tears.

Damn it. 

He approached, but kept a distance between them. “It was a mortal?” It was a question he didn’t mean to ask. 

“It was my husband,” she said flatly. Then, to his astonishment, she pushed past him and stomped into the nearest room.

When he heard her slip the bolt shut, he winced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries to reason with Holly. It doesn't go well.

Dan knocked on the door. “Ma’am? Miss.” Silence. “If you’re not interested in the enchanting pleasure I can offer you,” he sniffed, “then I’m going to leave!” 

“You can’t leave,” pointed out the woman from behind the layers of wood. “Suzy told me that until you fulfill her wish you’re stuck here.”

Dan cringed, and tightened his jaw. “Forget what Suzy told you. I’m an independent demon, I work for myself.”

The door cracked open. “Is that why she had you literally by the horns last time you were at her place?”

“Oh my GOD, does she tell you everything about my business?” he complained.

“Maybe,” she said loosely. “We are very close friends, you know.”

“Mph,” Dan remarked. Which was no reaction at all, but a simple sound of defeat. Holly gave him a toothy grin and settled into the doorjam. “You haven’t even told me your name.”

“It’s Holly,” she said. “Holly Conrad. And I know what Suzy was trying to do, but I wish she’d kept her nose out of my business for once.”

“A good friend,” he declared arrogantly , “won’t leave you. So I’d say Suzy is an amazing friend.”

“And that’s not because she made you come so hard you cried?”

“No,” he said. “It’s not.”

She watched his face. “Did she tell you I haven’t left the house in four months?”

“No. Ashes and thunder, no wonder she did this.”

“I’ve been mourning. And everyone mourns differently.”

“I understand that. Believe me I do. But when you’re in trouble and feeling down, there’s no need to box yourself up like a spoiled sacrifice.” He didn't mention that Suzy had told him why Holly was mourning; certainly not enough about her Ross to make any judgments, but enough to concern him.

Holly shrugged. “Have you ever been in love?”she wondered.

“That’s a loaded question.” He wasn’t comfortable answering it, either –it took him back to those long-ago, pre-fallen days, when he was a simple chimney sweep.

“If you were, you’d know it,” she told him. “It feels like nothing else in the world.” She sighed, exhausted. “When you meet your soulmate it feels like you’re walking four feet off the ground.”

He considered her words in silence, swallowing them up. “So you won’t take your pleasure from me because I’m not your soulmate?”

“That’s part of the reason,” she said evasively.

“But why else? Is there something wrong with you? Do you have a rash or something?”

She choked on her own spit and, thoughtlessly, he whacked her shoulders. “Human bodies. So fragile and squishy,” he remarked, with some distaste in his voice.

“It’s not anything. I haven’t ever…been with anyone but Ross. And I don’t know if I ever want to be with anyone but Ross. So I’m going to have to…at least think about it for awhile,” she said.

“Huh,” said Dan. “Do you…have any other need of me?”

She shrugged. “Would you help me clean the house? Having a visitor over’s made me realize how dirty it is in here.” She turned the lights up brighter and the refuse she’d tried to hide was revealed to the light of day.

“Of course,” he said coolly. “Where should I begin?”

“I’ll do the bathroom, you do the living room.”

He blinked at her. “You’re going to help?”

“Of course! Neither of us are in that alone!”

Well, wasn’t that an original notion?


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours of work, the house looked almost normal again. Danny did most of the work, but he didn’t mind it. He’d been sent to serve her, after all.

Crumpling up the paper and the leftover trash she’d had behind, he watched her bend over and kickstart her vacuum. It let up a mighty roar as she got to work.

And that was when Danny took a good look at her from that specific angle and realized something.

That was a fine behind.

A gorgeous behind. Round and squeezable. He was staring and watching it move, but respectfully not touching it when she turned around and stared at him.

“Holy moley!” she said, staring with undisguised surprise at his loincloth.

He winced and tried to cross his legs – unsuccessfully. “Don’t blame me!” he cried out. “You’re so…tempting!” he said, almost spitting it out.

“What are you going to do about it?” she wondered.

“What do you think?” he snapped.

“How am I supposed to know?! Do demons um….masturbate?” she asked, flushing. 

She was staring at his dick.

“Well we do – we don’t _prefer_ doing it, but we can do it.” He actually tried to cross his legs standing up. She frowned at him.

“Oh.” Then, “do you need to take care of it now?”

He gestured helplessly to his lap and she looked away.

“All right,” she said, and he trudged along to the bathroom. But then a small, soft hand reached out and turned him around.

“Wait,” she said softly. And then, as if she were murmuring a secret, she asked, “show me.”

“What?”

“How a demon masturbates.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dan’s voice was a purr. “Oh darling. I’d be delighted to.” He reached for the hem of his torn jeans and Holly averted his eyes. He kept his pants on, and took off his black teeshirt instead. Still, she wouldn’t look up, even as he approached the sofa and steered her there. It was amusing, but not in a way that demanded cruel expression. He made a fond tushing sound.

“No, sweetness – look at me. Let me see those beautiful green eyes of yours.” His clawed fingertip was very gentle as he tilted her head up. They met, eye to eye. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, and meant it. Dan had been with many human women during his long years of incubi living; he’d beguiled Catherine the Great, and tempted the virgin Elizabeth. He’d been with so many different creatures, so many people, and yet…this human woman intrigued him as Suzy did. As Arin had. There was a sense of rightness to this moment. “Do you wish to see how a demon masturbates?”

She nodded shyly, staying where she was. Dan scooted to the left and, with a soft sigh, raked his nails down his chest.

“I must admit,” he said. “You make for wonderful inspiration, beautiful. “Oh, I could watch you all day..” He played with his own nipples and shivered at the currents of pleasure that rippled through his body. Dan touched himself with an almost vain sense of appreciation; in life, he’d always loathed his body. Thousands of years later, the form he’d chosen was beautiful to him, almost regal. He squeezed his own cock through his jeans and hissed. He watched Holly occasionally – her pink face, the way she could barely stand to watch him – and the way she was rubbing her knees together, crossing and uncrossing them. He squeezed himself until he could no longer stand the tease, then unbuttoned his jeans and released his cock – inch by inch, until it met the light.

“Sweet Holly. I could come a thousand times staring into your beautiful face. You’re as beautiful as Aphrodite and as glorious as....” He broke off on a shuddering moan. His palm slid up and down his hard shaft, groaning softly as he stroked himself. It had been ages since he’d felt this good – and he knew the only reason he was deriving pleasure from this was because she was too.

“You don’t have to say those things to me,” she flushed, clearly uncomfortable with his grandiose words.

“But I mean what I’ve said,” he told her. “You are…exquisite.” He groaned. His hips began to buck up into his fist. “Fuck, the things I want to do for you…” He reached up and tugged on his own hair, hiding his face in the fold of his opposite elbow. He could hear Holly’s breathing quicken beside him. “See how hard you’ve made me? This is all for you, beautiful girl.” He grunted. Faster, faster his fist moved; faster his hips followed his hand in perfect rhythm. “Holly, how you torment me. Won’t you join me in bliss?”

“I…I…” she sputtered. He could hear her heart beating. Fuck, he hoped she’d join him – he couldn’t come unless she did.

So he stroked and moaned and wroth against the couch like a whore. He was afraid he’d never get there or get her there. Then there was a guttural sound from beside him. Then, abruptly, pleasure raced through his body, exploding from his balls, his cock, lining his bare stomach with release. He shook violently in response to the pleasure, moaning, crying her name, his genuine relief precluding any sense of playacting.

He opened his eyes very slowly. Holly had hidden her eyes with her pale hands. “Sweetness, did I just make you come without touching yourself?” he whispered. She nodded curtly.

Then she got up to leave.

“Oh no,” he said, cupping his hands around her forearms. “Not this time, darling.” He was aware that his dick was half-hard, still drooling. “I want to taste your pleasure. Will you allow me the honor of doing so?” He would perish if she didn’t say yes, but he couldn’t tell her so. 

When she nodded the sweet relief he felt was sharp and intense. And he crushed her into his arms, against his lips, in celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

They made out for what felt like several eons. Danny had experienced eons, in fact, that moved more quickly than he and Holly did on their way to her bed. He measured the soft curves of her under her sweater and growled at the soft ripple of muscles moving under his touch. She whimpered against his lips and he groaned in return, pulling her eagerly into his lap and letting his tongue explore the satin interior of her mouth.

Her boxy sweaters and loose pants hid a taut, creamy-skinned body, and his hungry eyes roamed over her curves as he carefully skimmed them away with his long nails. “Ahh, precious. Don’t cover yourself. You’re far too beautiful to hide from the eyes of one so…worshipful.”

Holly sat down on his knees; she winced, the old bones of him digging sharply into her posterior. “The way you feel….I know it’s not real. It’s some playacting. You’re just…doing your demon thing.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s my…’demon thing’?” he wondered.

She frowned. “Pretending to want me, because Suzy put you up to it.”

He made a soft sound of displeasure. “Dearest, I could no more…fake such emotions than I could dance with the angels. What you feel is what you get with me, and with any incubi.”

Holly shook her head. “You’re a demon, you lie…”

“An incubus,” he corrected. “I’m a _subset_ of demon…”

She gave him a quiet, dignified glare. “You are a demon,” she repeated. “Demons lie, Dan. You can’t tell me that they don’t.”

Danny frowned. “I seek only your pleasure. If you’re not feeling pleasure, then it would be best that...”

“You steal my mortal soul?” she asked.

“God, no. You humans! So bloody-minded!” He complained.

She kissed him once, experimentally, under the chin. Danny purred and she continued kissing up the line of his throat, watching his eyes glimmer.

He watched as she tiled her head up, aligning their gazes. “Sweet girl,” he said. “Allow me to pleasure you.”

Holly shook her head. “No, I want to pleasure you.”

That wasn’t how it worked, but he couldn’t deny her some small forward motion, nor himself the Catherine wheel torture of the sweetness of her touch. She was gentle, exploratory. Whatever experience she had beyond this Ross must not have been very extensive, because her hands shook as they experimented with the stiff tips of his nipples. Her tongue brushed one experimentally and his hips bucked up from the bed. 

This was all wrong. Danny knew that it wouldn’t lead to satisfaction for him – his orgasm would come with hers, had come with hers, and the teasing would not let him climax. But she persisted in playing with his nipples until they turned to stiff pink jewels, tugged at the trail of chest hair that led to his groin, then slid down the bed until she was face to face with his cock

She stared at his cock for an unseemly length of time. He almost wished to cover himself, and then felt ridiculous to be embarrassed by this young trollop. No, not a trollop. Holly was…

Doing amazing things with the tip of her tongue against the pointed head of his cock. She hadn’t even hesitated at the unusual shape and size of it, she’d just….

 

He began to curse in several dead languages.

“What did you say?” she wondered, surfacing gasping, her lips swollen and her eyes muzzly from the depravation of oxygen.

He patted her soft, straight hair, running fingertips through the blunt ends of it. “Dearest, nothing, nothing at all, I simply…” He lost control of his thoughts, because then she was deep-throating him again. His belly went hollow and his breath shortened. 

“Darling, I can’t…I can’t…” He pulled her shoulder. “Not this way. I can’t this way!”

That was when he got a good look at her face. Her eyes running, her lips puffy. 

She looked at him and started to cry.

The pain radiated off of her, and he took it into him, purifying it, like an air cleanser. His whole body constricted cold against the rejection; if sexual pleasure and ecstasy were what kept him fed and moving, then the anger and sadness were things he could absorb and transform, like charcoal down the throat of an overdose patient. He got his arms around her and pulled her up against his chest. 

Part of it was a release of grief; he recognized that much. More was the fear of exposing herself to him this way, of having sex with a man the way she’d had sex with Ross.

It didn’t matter – he would hold her up. It was one more service he offered, in the secret, tender part of his heart that no human had seen in a millennia. So, together they rocked, until the blue turned to grey and back again.


End file.
